Drowning
by Nekare
Summary: [Drabble collection SasuNaru NejiTen] Closets are interesting places. under the sweet darkness, everything is always easier, specially when one is illuminated by the redness of the sharingan.[3: Naruto has a new addiction, and weirdly, it is pretty]
1. Drowning

I've been having writer's block for my oncoming (multi-chaptered!) Sasu/Naru fic, along with one of my original stories in spanish, so I wrote this to try and get rid of it; and hopefully, it wont be that crappy. Acutally, I'm fairly happy with it, as it's closer to my style in Spanish (which I can't seem to get the hang of in English…)

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto isn't mine.

**Drowning**

**By: Nekare**

He glares at him, angry at the fact that Sasuke can still look perfectly composed while being in a closet with his former teammate. The darkness clings headily to both of their frames, pale skin almost translucent and blood red eyes shining. Their breathing has become ragged, but neither would admit it.

They stare at each other, silently. A hazy moment later the raven-haired boy advances – a mere step, for the closet is really small – and Naruto leans into the wall, keeping eye contact, and knowing he wouldn't be sincere if he tried to argue with the Uchiha's idea; even when he knows it isn't wise to hide in closets of the hokage tower.

But hey, the old hag was probably going to kill him anyway.

Hands brace themselves on both sides of his head, and he struggles to fight the grin that threatens to give his mirth away. Breath mingles, just as their blood has so many times before. Senses acute, he can hear every rustle of fabric and every metallic sound their arm protectors make when they move.

A small bead of sweat rolls down his neck, and Sasuke licks it away, salt in his mouth and oversensitive Naruto in his arms. "Bastard…" The murmur caresses Sasuke's ear softly, shaky voice with a tint of a pant. He smirks when his head is cupped between tanned hands and soft, sweet lips are crushed to his.

Naruto lets himself drown.


	2. Tangled Sheets

I'm really starting to love drabbles, so I'll continue this as a drabble collection (yay!) Hopefully you'll like it.

Some Neji/Ten, because it's practically by OTP since it's the only pairing I've liked since the beginning. And yes, I know it's weird to like Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Saku and Neji/Ten at the same time.

**Drowning**

**By: Nekare**

**Tangled Sheets**

He watched her dark hair sprawled across the pillow, like a stain amidst the whiteness. He liked it. Neji shifted a little so he could watch her face closer. A soft smile was painted in her lips, but he didn't know if that was something usual of it had been him the one to put it in there. He would die before admitting he wished it was the latter.

She seemed contented, almost care-free; as if it was a normal thing to be asleep in her teammate's bed. Not that he cared if she wanted this to become a habit, hell, he'd be delighted by that. And she would know it without a word, for she was her, and she did stuff like that.

The sun had risen a few minutes earlier, but he had been watching for at least half an hour, mesmerized by the way the light had brought her figure to life, her skin almost glowing a soft orange in her patch of light. It suited her, he thought absently, as he touched her face lightly. He couldn't believe it yet.

The night before had been confusing. The moon's pale glow had helped her see his deep blush when she had caught him staring at her, sitting in a clearing on the forest; weapons decorating the ground. He had turned away from her laughing eyes, angry at himself for admiring her in the first place.

Her laughter filled the night, and he turned at her with a glare in his milky eyes. She had giggled again, and ignored his question of what did she find so funny. Before he could stomp away in anger in his usual way, – since he didn't have time for childishness – She had grabbed his hair and tugged it to her. He followed with a protest sound, but they had died in his surprised lips when she had crushed her mouth to his.

A giggle caressed him when she laughed in the middle of the kiss. "You Neji, I find you really funny." He had frowned and decided to shut her up.

As he stared at Tenten's figure tangled in his sheets, he decided he had done a rather good work of making her quiet.


	3. Roller Coaster

Well I'm continuing this, since even if it doesn't have that much reviews (c'mon people, be nice to me), the hit counter tells me quite some people has read it.

A weird plot bunny that came to my sleepy mind at 2 am. Thus, it's kinda weird, but I like it all the same. Sort of a follow up to the first drabble. Kudos to Jasmine Starlight and azn anime addict (my favorite reviewer) for having taking the time to leave a review.

**Drowning**

**By: Nekare**

**Roller coaster**

It was strange, but The Sensation (and it had grown so important to him through the years that it had ended up being capitalized), kept on shooting from the pit of his stomach – raw energy, excitement and something lemon-lime flavoured that he couldn't quite put his finger on – going up, up, up; getting caught on his throat (in where it made him do the funny noises he always ended up being embarrassed of and that Sasuke kept making fun of), passing through his lips (which never seem to care, as they were always preoccupied at that moment), and going straight to his brain; in where it created havoc, his mind numb with brilliant blue-tinted sparks and overwhelming emotions.

And it was weird; for it had happened the fist time he had kissed the raven-haired boy. And it was strange because even after he had kissed him forty eight thousand and thirty two times (not that he was counting, of course, but he rather liked to keep tabs of every dealing with the other boy), The Sensation kept on mangling with his head every single time pale lips would crush – violently, everything between them had always been volatile – his own mouth. And it probably wasn't normal (nor healthy) since he had developed quite an addiction to the breath-taking feeling.

Not to mention the fact that withdrawal was a bitch.

"Why do you always keep on kissing me like that?" Had asked Sasuke once, lips still dark red and swollen, a flush in his ghostly face; not long after Naruto had jumped him in the middle of his guarding duties. Tanned hands were still holding the white fabric of his ANBU uniform, breaths mingling in the space between them. Dark blue-purple-ish bruises marred both of their skins, a souvenir from their last stress venting (heavily disguised as a sparring session).

"It feels like a roller coaster," had replied the blond boy with closed eyes, "And damn it, but I wanna go along for the ride."

Sasuke shrugged. Lips met again. "Life is a roller coaster."


End file.
